


Of Postcards and Love Notes (or the one where they keep in contact via postcards and letters)

by Sionnach



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Graphic Format: GIF, Love Letters, M/M, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The written correspondence of Mr. Arthur Willis and Mr. Daniel Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Postcards and Love Notes (or the one where they keep in contact via postcards and letters)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Dream Holiday (2011)](http://dream-holiday.livejournal.com) for [Templemarker](http://templemarker.livejournal.com).

May 18  


 

May 26  


 

June 5  


 

June 21  


 

June 30  


 

August 2  


 

August 17  


 

August 29  


 

September 30  


 

October 13  


 

October 30  


 

November 10  


 

November 16  


 

December 25  



End file.
